


Twister

by destieldrabblesdaily



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 07:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1932087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destieldrabblesdaily/pseuds/destieldrabblesdaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean are having a sleepover, and Cas has his own reasons to convince Dean to play Twister with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twister

This was a bad idea, a truly _bad_ idea. Granted, a lot of Castiel’s ideas were pretty questionable, so Dean shouldn’t be surprised. The only reason Dean always humored his best friend when he came up with yet another crazy plan, was because in the end, said crazy plans often turned out to be unexpectedly entertaining. Or maybe it was due to the fact that Dean just couldn’t say no whenever Cas stared him down with those large blue eyes. Castiel had the whole adorable-puppy-look going for him, and Dean was such a sucker for that. Not like he would ever admit that out loud; no need to give Cas a big head.

It was a Saturday night, and Cas had invited Dean over to stay with him seeing as Castiel’s parents were out of town for the weekend, which meant that he had the house all to himself. Needless to say, this had resulted in the boys having pizza for dinner, playing videogames, and watching dorky movies. At some point they’d gotten bored of all the customary activities on their ‘sleepover-list’, and Cas had decided that it would be fun to play an old fashioned board game. Dean had initially been okay with that, only to find out that the game that Cas had in mind was ‘Twister’. 

“Seriously, Cas? Don’t you think we’re a little _old_ to play Twister?” Dean asked incredulously as Cas started to set up the game.

Castiel shot Dean one of his trademark blue-eyed stares. “Even _adults_ play Twister, Dean. I fail to see why seventeen would be _too old_. It’ll be fun, you’ll see.”

Dean caved. Dean always caved when it came to Cas. He was sure that one day, someone was bound to notice his little infatuation with his friend.

“Alright, fine. Whatever you say…” Dean grumbled as he watched how Cas was unfolding the mat, gently smoothing it out.

Cas smugly smirked at Dean, the way he always did whenever Dean gave in to one of his crazy proposals. “You can spin first, Dean.” The bastard even batted his eyelashes at Dean, and Dean was beginning to suspect that Cas was well aware of the effect he had on Dean.

“How are we supposed to spin anyway once we’re both in weird and painful positions?” Dean asked, raising an eyebrow at his friend.

Castiel shrugged. “All in good time. We’ll just have to get _creative_.”

Dean made a funny face when he knew Cas wasn’t looking, but then picked up the square board and placed it beside the mat, giving it a firm spin.

“Right foot, yellow.” Dean said.

Cas nodded and did as he was told. He had to bend over so that he could reach the spinner, and Dean would have to be blind to not notice how nice Castiel’s dark jeans were hugging his ass when he was stretching like that.

_Wrong thoughts, wrong thoughts. He is your friend, get a grip, Winchester. It’s just a nice ass… And a pair of gorgeous eyes. And some really impressive sex hair… Get yourself together!_

“Right hand, green.” Cas’ voice distracted Dean from the mental pep talk that he was trying to give himself.

“Awesome… Green.” Dean muttered.

He placed his hand in the correct position before reaching for the spinner again.

“Left hand on red, Cas.” He said, trying to focus on the game instead of how his best friend was deliciously bending over again.

And so they continued, taking turns and moving into different positions while trying not to crash to the floor. Dean was just about to inwardly praise himself for being able to still concentrate on the game with Castiel’s warm body _this_ close to his own, when the spinner suddenly indicated that Cas had to put his left hand on green. It wasn’t impossible, but Dean could tell that it was going to be tricky. Cas gave it a shot though, even if his new position meant that he had to basically plaster himself against Dean’s back.

Dean gasped when Castiel’s chest came to rest flush against his back. This was not what he’d signed up for. He was only human, _dammit._

“It’s _your turn_ to spin, Dean.” Cas breathed into Dean’s ear with a low voice, his nose brushing Dean’s earlobe.

By now, Dean was absolutely positive that Cas knew what all of this was doing to him. It had to be on purpose… When Dean stretched his neck so that he could actually see Castiel’s face, he noticed the nearly invisible smile around Cas’ lips.

“To hell with this…” Dean muttered inaudibly.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Cas said, feigning innocence, his eyes never leaving Dean’s.

Dean groaned as he let himself drop to the floor, and Cas yelped when he fell down as well; he had been mainly leaning on Dean. Dean didn’t give Cas a chance to talk, flipping him over so that Cas was spread out on the dotted mat on his back, Dean hovering over him.

“You Castiel Novak, are a _tease_.” Dean accused, glaring down at his friend.

Cas finally dropped his innocent-charade, slowly blinking up at Dean. “It’s not _teasing_ … Not when I’m willing to _follow through_.”

 _Oh god… Oh dear god, give me strength,_ Dean thought, suddenly contemplating whether maybe it would be wise to become religious.

“Dean?” Cas said earnestly, the teasing smile gone, his eyes wide and vulnerable.

Dean sighed, closing his eyes to shut out that too-pretty face so that he could collect his scattered thoughts. He was about to open them again, when he felt a pair of soft lips tentatively pressing to his own.

And just like that, Dean no longer felt a need to open his eyes. He only felt a need to _kiss back_ , his hands finding their way into Castiel’s hair on instinct. Cas’ lips were warm and willing, and Dean never wanted to stop. When they broke apart at last to get some air, Dean _did_ open his eyes, and he was met with the most precious sight he’d ever witnessed. There was a faint blush on Cas’ cheeks, his lips were kiss-swollen, and his blue eyes were fondly regarding Dean.

“Cas?”

“Yes, Dean?”

“Did you by any chance _plan_ this?” Dean’s accusation was more of a casual question.

Cas didn’t answer him, instead his hands grabbed a handful of Dean’s shirt, and his lips were effectively shutting him up with another heated kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> For more Destiel stories, follow destieldrabblesdaily.tumblr.com


End file.
